grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrin Carol
The sister of Nancy Carol. Early Life Born in London along with Nancy, the pair ended up becoming business women with Carrin also becoming a nurse administrator and she is known to be very heartless and ruthless to others who is just concerned about her. The two are known to be together all the time as they love to gossip about anything and everything. Nancy is more bubbly and friendly than Carrin who is known to be more vindictive. Despite their different personalities they bond very well and bond together with their gossip. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She along with her sister come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The two are soon known for being vicious gossips with Carrin being more bitter and Nancy more hopeful. They love living in a small town as they have more to gossip about as they know more about those in the towns lives. Volume 30 Nancy Carol and Carrin Carol are seen gossiping away with Malcolm Jerrard about everyone in the town as the 1000th year anniversary of the Founders day of Grasmere Valley is being celebrated. There are among those who through their callous words and wrongful interpretation believe Sam Burro is having an affair with a much older woman causing for Kelly Barbour to be distraught and as the result of the hairdressers closing making others believe Mrs Ambrose who had been in a coma that she is dead. It turns out Sam was kissing his mother who Malcolm saw and misinterpreted that Sam Burro is sleeping any woman imaginable. This exposed during the picnic and Mrs Ambrose turns alive out of the coma as well much to everyone's shock during the picnic. Volume 36 Stevie Wainright and Helen Pere have been dating for about 6 months when Stevie proposes to Helen after they had a meal at La Vista restaurant. This is observed by Nancy Carol, Carrin Carol, Darren Sussex, Camian Pujoe and Audrey Reynolds are all there as they fell the need to comment their relationship as from a far they see the proposal and have varying comments about them. Volume 38 She is at the BBQ for Cliff Clifford becoming the new chief of police in Grasmere Valley. She overhears Cindy Jackson fighting with her former boyfriend Constantine Broading who wants her back and disapproves of her new boyfriend Jason Pucan. When she declares to Constantine that Jason can do whatever she wants to her, Carrin remarks how her father Jack Jackson would just love to hear that. Volume 41 She has been spreading rumours about Jasmine Coffee along with Nancy Carol and Ms Izodel as they all do not approve of her used to be a call girl and they spread around that she still is. When Jasmine is having a heart to heart with Alex Timmend, Carrin and Nancy are dragged by Charlene Carmichael and Patricia Yates to see the two as they assume Alex is using her services. But Jasmine glares at the four as they were judging causing all the four to flee. Volume 45 Nancy and Carrin are among those constantly giving their opinions as the town come together to give their memories as those in the town due to Mother Morland are about to be kicked out and be redeveloped.